criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Secrets
Western Secrets '''is the third case of Luxo Town and in its district. Case Detail It is a sunny day and an arid place in Western City. When Stan was sent into the hospital because of suffocation, Chief presents our elite force agent, Roanna Simples. Roanna will be the substitue partner for Stan, and they celebrated in Arc Hedge. Suddenly, when they get there, they realized there is a murder on the hedge. It is a ranger named Derek Storm. Derek was hunting for the cowboy, the last cowboy, and actually he was strangulated, as in the lab says, The murder weapon is strangulation, as he was strangulated and placed on the hedge with brown fabric. As known, the fabric was a clue, and the killer is known sews. A certain Emma Hope who was a cos-player, was finding something in the crime scene. But as known, Emma knew the victim, and Emma isn't shocked about the news. Alice was the killer of Derek. She confessed that she hated the victim so much, and she know the prophecy about the Lost Cowboy. Well, she said not to be arrest when she says the prophecy. Roanna resisted and arrested Alice. Judge sentenced Alice 30 years in jail without any parole. Stats Victim *Derek Storm (found tied on the hedge) Murder Weapon *Strangulation Killer *Alice West Suspects '''Emma Hope ---- Tenese Brian ---- Susan Daze ---- Princess Giade ---- Alice West Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer sews *The kiler uses eggs *The killer is a Taurus *The killer wears a sash *The killer is 6'0 feet tall Steps Chapter 1: Secret To See *Investigate Arc Hedge (Clue: Victim's Body, Message) *Talk to Emma Hope what is happening *Talk to Tenese about the message *Analyze Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer sews) *Investigate Gentle Rivers (Clue: PIle of Recyclable Materials, Torn Photo, Symbols) *Analyze Symbols 07:00:00 *Talk to Ms Daze to know the symbols *Examine Recyclable Materials (Clue: LC Note) *Examine LC Note (Clue: Tenese) *Talk to Tenese about the note *Examine Torn Photo (Clue: Photo) *Analyze Photo 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer uses eggs) *Advance to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Uncovered Truth *Talk to Emma what's the news *Investigate Dodecagon Palaca (Clue: Locked Phone, Cowboy Sash) *Examine Locked Phone (Clue: Princess Giade) *Talk to Princess Giade about confrontation with the victim *Examine Cowboy Sash (Clue: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer is a Taurus) *Talk to Ms Daze about the uncovered truth *Investigate Pole Table (Clue: Bloody Box, Watch, Flyer) *Examine Bloody Box (Clue: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance 06:00:00 *Talk to Tenese about the watch and the flyer given to the victim *Investigate Meadows (Clue: Gazette, Cosmic Paintings) *Analyze Gazette 09:00:00 (Clue: Ms Daze) *Confront Ms Gaze with the gazette *Talk to Alice West with the paintings *Advance to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Symbols of Chaos *Investigate Arc Hedge (Clue: Cowboy Boots, Tenese's Phone) *Examine Cowboy Boots (Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprint (Clue: Emma) *Confront Emma touching the boots *Examine Tenese's Phone (Clue: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone 05:00:00 *Confront Tenese with the text messages *Talk to Alice West about the message *Investigate Futuristic Chairs (Clue: Fabrics, Broken Surveillance Camera) *Examine Fabrics (Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance 01:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a sash) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Clue: Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera 01:00:00 (Clue: The killer is 6'0 feet tall) *Arrest the killer now! *Advance to Western Projects 3 (No stars) Western Projects 3 *Talk to Alice about the prophecy *Investigate Arc Hedge (Clue: Documents) *Examine Documents (Clue: Sheriff Badge) *Examine Sheriff Badge (Clue: Ms Gaze) *Talk to Ms Gaze with the prophecy (Clue: Symbol Act 101) *Examine Symbol Act 101 (Clue: Meadows) *Investigate Meadows (Clue: Bobblehead) *Examine Bobblehead (Clue: Residue) *Analyze Residue 06:00:00 (Clue: Emma) *Talk to Emma with the whereabouts of the cowboy (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dodecagon Palace (Clue: Western Blueprint) *Examine Western Blueprint (Clue: Names) *Analyze Names 05:00:00 *Talk to Tenese with the blueprint (Reward: Futuristic Glasses, Sheriff Badge, Cowboy Hat) *Talk to Emma with the blueprint (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Advance to the next case (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in Luxo Town in which to interrogate the killer again in the Additional Investigation. *This is a pun on "Sorcery and Secrets' Navigation Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Luxo Town Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases